Opposites attract
by i0ne82
Summary: Usagi's love-hate relationship with the man of her dreams is about to get a lot more complicated. Especially when Minako decides to get them together,a long with the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1: Painful Affections

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru sat at the counter drinking his customary, yet bitter, cup of coffee. Motoki was hovering about, keeping the dark haired man company while cleaning the various items scattered about the area.  
  
In the corner booth Usagi and her group were sitting quietly eating and drinking their orders. In Usagi's case, though, she was inhaling her ice cream, albeit slowly. The occasional mumbling could be heard, as well as the ever famous tongue war waged by Usagi and Rei. Throughout all this Mamoru cast hidden glances at the odangoed blonde, pity she had her back to him.  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
Odango Atama. Okay there's a good start, just try to keep yourself from thinking anything other than that. Keeping my eyes from straying over to her is another thing.  
  
AH HELL! This is pathetic. Okay Mamoru my boy, let's have them negative thoughts, you say it out aloud often enough let's see you do this here and now. Okay what do I not like about her?  
  
She's clumsy, stupid, talkative, whines louder than a squealing pig, she's got a sunny personality, attracts friends like a magnet, has a GREAT pair of legs, eyes like the sky and hair like...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!  
  
Try your subconscious, you MORON   
  
Great! This is just wonderful. I'm having a happy little war in my head.  
  
That's because you're an idiot who can't confess how he feels.   
  
Motoki's right, I need to lay off studying a bit. Next thing you know I'll be dreaming about her.  
  
Gads. I need another cup of coffee, Usagi, HA! As if.  
  
We'll see about that.   
  
Shut up.  
  
  
  
~Motoki~  
  
He is P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C!! There he goes again, staring when he thinks no one's looking. It makes me sick the way he hides his feelings for her. Doesn't like her? HA! The idiot doesn't even know that he's halfway to falling, if he hasn't fallen already.  
  
Hopeless. He is completely hopeless and clueless.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
It's hopeless. He'll never like me. I'm not even into my food anymore, he's here and I'll never get the nerve to come up to him.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I still try. I mean, I always get hurt whenever we meet. If it's not my grades, it's my hair. He should try having these on his head everyday. It's not easy to get them this way!  
  
If this isn't a sad life. Who would have thought I'd end up having a crush on the one person who couldn't stand me. He's everything I'm not, cool, popular, smart, sophisticated and mature. I'll only get hurt, besides he can have the pick of any girl on the planet.  
  
*SIGH*  
  
~Minako~  
  
*SIGH* True love. It's wonderful. It couldn't have happened to a better couple, if only they would figure it out already! Where's an aphrodisiac when you need it?  
  
Someone should do something, nudge these two mule-headed idiots into the light. HELL, what am I saying? They should be SHOVED into the light.  
  
HMMMM, Motoki's looking at them, HA! He can see it too, but then again, who can't? Try to make eye contact, come-on blondie. Look this way. BINGO!  
  
  
  
While successfully maintaining the eye contact, Mina slid sly glances at the two hapless victims. Then enlightenment dawned on the blond boy, by receiving a sly smile from the senshi of love; the two set out on a romantic mission.  
  
  
  
~Makoto~  
  
They're doomed. Usagi and Mamoru will never know what hit them. Motoki and Mina, what a pair! I do hope that Usagi will be able to have Mamoru in one piece. Mina is dangerous this way.  
  
They need help AND protection, looks like I'm in on this deal.  
  
~Rei~  
  
Oh thank Kami. Someone is actually going to do something about these two morons. Using myself as bait can get rather tiring added with Usagi looking so dejected. The only thing I think I've succeeded with in dating him would be to scare him witless. Come to think of it, I think I know who put those blasted frogs in my bed.  
  
Mina and Motoki are setting them up? I think I will help along in this little thing. After all I do want them to end up together don't I?  
  
AAAAAHHHHHH! Revenge. Nothing's as sweet as retribution. Now where did I put that sleeping powder?  
  
~Ami~  
  
Oh my. Mina? Motoki? I know Usagi needs a nudge in the right direction but this is disastrous. If memory serves me right the last person she set up ended up with dislocated shoulder.  
  
Usagi needs help, and she needs it badly. So I believe that I will take part in this escapade. One never knows when either of them will need medical assistance.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
Why do I get the feeling that I'm in trouble?  
  
Mina is smiling, so is Motoki. Does this mean they're an item? Hold up. I've seen that smile before, right before she tried setting Seichi with Hitomi. Hoo boy. Did she ever try. Poor Seichi. Wonder how he's...  
  
Mina's looking at Mamoru, Mina's looking at me, Motoki is laughing. O- H MY G-O-D, NO!! Let this be a joke.  
  
Mina winked at Motoki; Motoki's nodding his head. AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!! STAY OUT OF THIS MINA! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!!!" Came the panicked voice of the young blond.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." answered Minako, failing to look innocent.  
  
"Hush. Usagi, Mina just winked at Motoki nothing to get hysterical about." interjected a blue haired girl.  
  
Four heads whipped about to look at the quiet genius, three smiled slyly, one turned as red as brick.  
  
"Ami. You.." stuttered Usagi.  
  
"Never knew you had it girl!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
"Go girl." cheered the gentle auburn haired giant.  
  
"To busy studying 'ne?" cajoled the priestess.  
  
"Having an open book in front of my person does not mean that I cannot act as a witness to such blatant acts of flirtation, it also does not warrant this kind of attention from you four."  
  
Replied Ami, slightly red. The rest had on looks of puzzlement. All except Minako, who was off in her own little world.  
  
"I just heard flirt."  
  
"SAY WHAT?"  
  
"Please translate.."  
  
"Did you say something?" Asked Minako, while absently twirling her hair. The four girls stared at the young blonde, all wondering if this was the dumb blonde come to life. Well almost all,  
  
"YOU are not getting out of this easily Mina. What are you up to now?" Usagi's question came out to be more of an order than a question. Fortunately for Minako, the hunk coming up behind the booth forestalled the answer.  
  
"Ease up on the volume Odango, I don't think anybody can hear properly after hearing you."  
  
~Usagi~  
  
My stomach did those cute little flip-flops they usually do whenever he's around.  
  
"Shut up Mamoru Baka!"  
  
"Just wanted to save all the other eardrums still intact."  
  
Breathe Usagi. Breathe. In, out. You need air  
  
"Yo Odango? You okay? You're looking a little blue, literally."  
  
"I was perfectly alright before you came along dum-dum."  
  
"Ouch. You've wounded me. Come on short-stuff, I'm sure you can do better than that" D*mn. Am I really annoying her that much?   
  
"Do me and the rest of the arcade a favor Mamo-baka, leave" Don't leave, you can tell when I'm lying right?   
  
"What if I don't want to?" Do you really want me to go?   
  
Meanwhile the forgotten group consisting of four girls and one extremely attractive blonde arcade guy watched on in fascination. Exchanging notes as the entire scenario played out.  
  
"Get your head out of the way Mina. I can't see."  
  
"Well it's not my fault your short pyro."  
  
"Geez, you two. Be quiet."  
  
"Come on Mako, we have the added advantage of our height and the best seats in the house"  
  
"Pyro? Who are you calling pyro you-you.."  
  
"Really Motoki? You don't think I'm too tall?" the boy in question merely shrugged and scratched his head nervously as little hearts started popping up around Makoto.  
  
"OW! Stop poking me Rei. I can't hear what they're saying."  
  
"Stop that you two, Lita I think you're statuesque. What are they doing now?" after a queer sound from Lita, which sounded suspiciously like a 'pop' to Motoki, she fainted. Still smiling and with more little hearts appearing around her.  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"Kiss her and we'll see"  
  
"Whatever Mina...Oh my God! Did Usagi just brain Mamoru with her bag?"  
  
Five heads swiveled to the general direction which they saw the couple last. And saw that Usagi had in fact hit Mamoru with her overweight school bag.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"She did not do that"  
  
*Giggle*  
  
"That must've hurt"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Does anyone here want to see that incident replayed in slow motion?" Ami asked as she held a small video-recorder and an impish grin. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Prelude to Disaster

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now if you take a moment and look at the speed of the bag here, you'll notice that Usagi merely knicked Mamoru's ear" ever the scholar, Ami replayed the entire scenario in the backroom of the arcade. And true to form, she had little charts accounting the speed and momentum of the bag as it hit Mamoru, as well as theories on how he would have been injured if he moved differently.  
  
"Ami, really. I really don't think that swing should be labeled as a knick. He had to get 4 stitches" said Motoki, trying to be the voice of reason in what was quickly turning out to be a disaster of historic proportions.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Come off it Mina, you have to admit he did bleed"  
  
"I'm statuesque" *giggle*  
  
"Will someone PLEASE wake her up?" said Minako.  
  
"I have to admit that I am getting rather tired of having to hear her tittering every minute or so"  
  
…  
  
"Yeah, right. What you said"  
  
*SPLASH* sputtering and coughing wildly, Makoto returned to the world of the living.  
  
"Welcome back sleeping beauty" said Rei sardonically while holding what used to be a glass of water.  
  
"What was that for?" asked an indignant Makoto.  
  
"I'm beginning to see why Usagi is the way she is" said Motoki tiredly. Minako and Ami just ignored the others as they bent over an effective plan of action to get Mamoru and Usagi together.  
  
  
  
~Usagi~  
  
I can't believe I brained the man of my dreams! What have I done? I wonder if I killed him? Usagi-baka! What if he's scarred for life? What if he gets scared of me? WAH!  
  
"I'm a bane to society. I killed him." the rest of the people on the sidewalk gave the hysterical blonde wide berth as she wailed painfully. The fact that she just shouted bloody murder, literally, probably helped a lot.  
  
"Shut up baka. You're embarrassing me" mumbled Usagi's younger brother Shinggo. She called home for help after 'accidentally' hitting Mamoru, and although the young boy would rather be roasted alive than admit it, he did care for his older sister and so he ran to the arcade to the rescue.  
  
Usagi stopped abruptly causing Shinggo to stumble into her. She turned around and grabbed her brother by the collar of his school uniform. For her height Usagi was surprisingly strong, since she was able to lift him bodily until he was at eye level with her.  
  
"Now you listen to me" growled Usagi, "the love of my life is in the hospital probably dying, because my bag wouldn't stay put. He bled about a pint of blood in front of me, and the same blood is caked onto my bag. And you're telling me to lighten up? This is my soul-mate we're talking about buddy!"  
  
"Loosen up Usagi. Geez I knew you were gone on the guy, but not gone to the point of no return" said the still levitating Shinggo.  
  
"What?" sputtered Usagi, and pulling the helpless boy closer growled with even more menace thought possible for what used to be a kind, sweet girl, "How'd you find out? Who told you? Have you been reading my diary again?" looking at him through slitted eyes, she tried to see if he was lying.  
  
"No I haven't been reading it again and I won't tell you until you put me down" said Shinggo tiredly. His lack of concern about his position told people that this was a daily occurrence as far as the two were concerned.  
  
Dropping him was what exactly Usagi did, seeing as her brother landed on his butt.  
  
"Now, talk."  
  
"So you want me to tell you here in front of all this people?" Usagi looked around her and found that people had in fact gathered around them.  
  
"Do you people mind? GET! Shoo!" shaking his head tiredly Shinggo merely looked on as Usagi tried to herd the people away. Finally after a while she gave up.  
  
"That's it." turning around and grabbing her brother's hand, the young blonde dragged the poor boy to a more secluded place.  
  
  
  
… Meanwhile with Mamoru…  
  
"That's it and we're done here Chiba-san" said the doctor after wrapping his wound with the gauze.  
  
"Thank you sir" standing up, Mamoru inspected the damage Usagi's bag did.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, exactly how did you manage to get such a, err, different, wound?"  
  
Mamoru sweat-dropped and struggled to come up with an excuse "Someone on the walkway above me dropped her bag by accident."  
  
"I'm guessing that the girl must not be that old considering…" the doctor trailed off, trying unsuccessfully to smother his laughter.  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess" answered Mamoru lamely "well, thank you so much for your help Dr. Saito"  
  
As Mamoru pulled the door close, he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter from the stoic doctor. The bereaved boy ran down the hallway blushing bright red, from humiliation and something close to giddiness. After all Usagi had practically branded him.  
  
  
  
"You have to admit, Usa has already claimed Mamoru" said Rei as she sipped her shake, still in the arcade.  
  
"I wouldn't call hitting the guy upside branding him" said Makoto now dryer and more lucid.  
  
"Is there a difference?" asked Minako  
  
"Well actually there is, to brand is to…" Ami stopped her explanation seeing that everybody else had just given her the evil eye. So the blue- haired genius settled for pouting and slumping even deeper into the booth.  
  
"Actually Mako, technically, Usagi did brand Mamoru. He's going to have that bunny mark under his ear for a long time" said Motoki, chuckling at the memory.  
  
Usagi's book bag, should it be lost will undoubtedly be found again. It screams her personality. White with little pink rabbits emblazoned around it, it's hard to miss. It's especially difficult to ignore the gold chibi- bunny pin stuck up front, with faux-ruby eyes big enough to mark a man, who in this case, was Mamoru.  
  
"So anyway, how do we get the two dingbats together?" asked Rei  
  
  
  
… Back with Usagi …  
  
"So how'd you put the two of us together?"  
  
" It doesn't take a genius to find out Nee-chan. Everybody knows how you feels except for that ice cube"  
  
"Hey! Don't insult him like that. I'll have you know we're destined to be together" Shinggo snorted "he just doesn't know it yet" finished Usagi wretchedly.  
  
"Nee-chan, you have no idea how sad a case you are do you?"  
  
"Will you shut up!" the young boy simply leaned back and contemplated the view of the park near their home. He and Usagi had a special spot where they could talk about things and not ruin their image as a 'loving' brother and sister.  
  
"Nee-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why exactly are you this gone over the guy?" Usagi looked to her brother. All the teasing glint gone, replaced with the uncertainty of a girl who was lonely,  
  
"Honestly? It's because he makes me feel whole" she held up a hand as her brother's mouth opened, "let me finish." She said quietly, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest she made, she made a picture that showed her brother how lonely she was despite her all friends.  
  
"For all that he makes my life a living hell, Mamoru has been a constant reminder in my life that I have a reason for being alive. That what I do can touch someone. You should have seen him before Shinggo; he wouldn't say anything to anyone, except maybe Motoki. And when he did it was about school," tilting her head to the side, Usagi drew in a breath, "when he made fun of me I saw something come alive in him. I don't what it was, but it was like one minute he wasn't there, and the next he was. Shinggo, it was something to see, it was like he was coming alive for the first time."  
  
Her brother looked at her and said quietly, "Even if he was making fun of you?" She looked at him and said just as quietly, "He's reacting, he's living, what is that compared to his coming alive?"  
  
"Usagi…"  
  
"Ototo, listen, he hasn't said anything to me, but I know that he's been through hell. If I can help him I will" this was said with so much conviction that Shinggo took a mental step back,  
  
"If that makes you happy,"  
  
"It does" after a moment of silence, the young boy shrugged, "You know what this is Usa-nee?" Usagi looked at him in question, Shinggo remained silent as he stood up and slowly walked away,  
  
"This is a perfect example of why you should stop watching TV" that broke the mood, with a bang if I may add.  
  
"Why you. Get back here!" Shinggo took off running for dear life as his sister swung her book bag, using it as a weapon, "SHINGGOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill you" In this particular group of girls this phrase could be said without batting an eyelash, but at the moment 3 girls and 1 guy were left cowering in the corner. After all, it isn't often that they see sweet, gentle, patient Ami go on the warpath.  
  
"I'm sorry?" squeaked Mina who was using Andrew as a shield. Ami went on, ignoring the fact that the entire group thought that she was overreacting just a *wee* bit, but they wisely held their tongues. They wanted to live longer, even Minako knew not to antagonize her more.  
  
"You do NOT send a rabid woman after Mamoru, we're trying to set Usagi up with a physically and mentally sound man. Not some basket case, which he undoubtedly will become after Hana catches up with him"  
  
"Aren't we exaggerating a bit?" said Motoki, "She isn't really that bad" The girls looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding right?" asked Makoto deadpanned.  
  
"Where have you been for the last 3 years?" asked Rei, Minako who had up to until then remained silent suddenly pushed away from Motoki causing the poor boy to stumble into Makoto who was more than happy to catch him.  
  
"Hey! Is this the same Hana who's been an out-patient at the Ward for the past few years?"  
  
"YES!" answered all three girls,  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Motoki simply sat down and shook his head tiredly, the poor boy had no idea what he was getting into when he agreed to help matchmake.  
  
~Motoki~  
  
D*mnit Mamoru! The things I do for you. You better remember this when I'm old and gray and need someone to wipe my butt.  
  
… In Mamoru's apartment…  
  
Usagi's favorite victim was just getting comfortable with his mug of hot coffee and biology manual when he felt the hair at his neck stand on end. Having the feeling of impending doom the young man stood up and went around his apartment once, ending the search outside the balcony.  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
Why do I feel like I have to stay inside my house for the next two weeks? Usagi already bashed me on the head; I don't think anything worse can happen after that  
  
Famous last words  
  
You again? You'd think that I would at least lose that annoying little voice when Usagi whacked me on the head.  
  
Nope, I'm here to make you miserable until you 'fess up to her  
  
*Groan* This is so not my day.  
  
Heh. Enjoy it while it lasts buddy, from the looks of things I'm going to be here a long time  
  
Go away. I need an aspirin. 


	3. Chapter 3a: Look Mommy, It's a Psycho

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning found Mamoru running out of his apartment's elevator towards his car. It was 9:45; his classes start at 9:15. Mamoru had never been late in his life, but the incessant screaming of his next door neighbor and the pounding on the wall in separating their rooms kept him up the entire night. When he called the management to complain, they told him that the man's wife was in, and that he was probably getting some action. For the sleep-deprived boy that was a bit *too* much information.  
  
Oddly enough, as far as he knew, his next door neighbor was single. He shrugged; it might have been a shotgun wedding.  
  
Just as Mamoru eased his car out of the driveway, his neighbor come stumbling out looking for the world like a war escapee. Mamoru grunted and ignored the scene, and as he was closing his window he could've sworn he heard the boy scream something along the lines of: "IIIE HANA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
Feh. People get weirder and weirder everyday.  
  
You're one to talk Einstein, you talk to yourself and pick fights with your dream girl  
  
Will you give up already? I am not going to court Odango in any lifetime. And that's that.  
  
You know what? You need to have an Usagi-rush today. Grumpy could be more social than you are  
  
What would you know about being social?  
  
Apparently a sh*t-load more than you  
  
Go jump of a cliff.  
  
Can't, means, YOU would have to come along for the ride then  
  
My life sucks.  
  
Good of you to notice  
  
  
  
… At the Arcade…  
  
*YAWN* stretching her arms, Minako trudged into the arcade and gracefully plopped down into the seat next to Ami. "So Ames, whatcha got planned for the two dingbats?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Ohayo to you to Mina," said the genius, smiling wryly at their unofficial code-name for Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"You know I doubt of those two would appreciate being called dingbats" said Motoki as he served the group their order,  
  
"Yeah well no-ones going to tell them right?" asked Rei as she looked at the group over.  
  
"Nope, I want to stay alive thank you very much," said Makoto as she snuggled next to a hapless and helpless Motoki.  
  
"Oi! Enough of that Mako, you can molest Motoki later" said Rei as she untangled the two. The poor boy blushed red as Makoto glared Rei. Motoki said a quick prayer of thanks to whichever Kami that was watching over him.  
  
"Hmph!" Ami shook her head in resignation while Minako jump-started herself with sugar, pure sugar. Bouncing in place she squealed "Love! Love! Love! Love! Love!"  
  
"Will someone please knock her out?" asked Rei tiredly.  
  
"Minako, if you settle down I can tell you of my plan to get the two dingbats together"  
  
"Oooooh. Really Ames? Whatcha got up your shirt?" asked the hyper blonde.  
  
"Sleeve, Mina, the right one is 'what do I have up my sleeve?'."  
  
"But you're wearing a shirt?"  
  
*Sigh* "Never mind…"  
  
"Forget about Minako Ames, just tell us what you have planned for the dingbats." Asked Makoto, finally getting into the swing of things.  
  
"I really, really doubt they'd like that code-name" interjected Motoki. Everybody ignored him.  
  
Grinning evilly Ami began, "Since you have already set Hana after Mamoru, I had no choice except to take up damage control," it was at this point that Motoki started to be nervous. With more than a shaky voice he asked "What kind of damage control?"  
  
"Do you all remember that horrid neighbor of Mamoru-san's that kept reporting us to the management whenever we dropped by for a visit?"  
  
"I remember him," said Rei, "the ugly guy with even uglier clothes"  
  
Nodding Ami continued, "Well, I 'tripped' into Mamoru-san's building computer, and I was reading the information that came on screen, not that I looked for it mind you, it was just there." Ami rushed the explanation after seeing Motoki turn an interesting shade of blue with her 'confession'. Coughing nervously Motoki nodded for Ami to continue.  
  
"And I promise to you, it was an accident, Mamoru-san's apartment number got switched with his. I really don't know how it happened but it did." The rest of the girls snickered, Minako took a while longer to get it but understood after Makoto explained it to her. The girls were all quietly chanting Ami's name, a three member cheering squad for the blue-haired genius. Only Motoki looked concerned with Ami's explanation.  
  
"Ami, you do know that hacking into another's computer is a felony?"  
  
"But Motoki-san, it was just there. I didn't even get to type in Mamoru- san's name yet." Anything else Motoki was going to say was forgotten as Minako stood on the table and screamed:  
  
"There's love in the air people! Choke on it!"  
  
… …  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"I don't, how about you Rei?"  
  
"Never seen her in my life."  
  
*Groan* Motoki banged his head on the table in resignation.  
  
… Meanwhile in the Tsukino residence …  
  
*Groan*  
  
"Nee-chan, I don't think Okaa will like the new design of Obaa-san's tea table," said her brother as he surveyed the groves permanently banged onto the fragile antique.  
  
"Go away Shinggo, I want to alone in my shame"  
  
"You really have to stop watching those soaps," said the young boy, "you're getting as sappy as they are. Was that Tomoe's line yesterday?"  
  
"No I do not," glaring at her brother through bleary eyes she shook her head "She said that to Ayano when Mike broke up with her in last week's episode." Shinggo shook his head in defeat; "I rest my case."  
  
… At Crown Arcade again…  
  
"I'm beginning to get worried about Usagi, I haven't seen her for the past 3 days" said Motoki.  
  
Rei looked up from the plans Ami had made and cocked her head to the side, "'Ne Motoki-kun, how long have you known Usagi?" After a moment of thinking he replied, "A little over 12 years now, why?" Makoto answered with a question of her own, "What about Mamoru-san?"  
  
Puzzled, the boy replied "About 8 or 5 years give or take a few years."  
  
*Sigh* "Motoki-san, you've known them this long and still haven't mastered their rituals yet?" said Ami. Even more confused the blonde shook his head. With practiced patience the young genius took out a placard and easel, "Listen closely Motoki-san, I will do this only once." Clearing her throat, Ami began. "The Usagilopucus is a specimen of great charm and absolute kindness who regularly shies away from people it's believes it has wronged in any way. It will continue to do so until it feels that the coast is clear. Something like what an ostrich will do when it senses danger." At Motoki's blank look Ami sighed and continued, "Standard operating procedure, Duck and Cover."  
  
Minako continued to laugh maniacally in the background while she spoon-fed herself more sugar, Rei wondered out loud if Usagi and Mamoru were dense enough to realize they could not fight the inevitable. She believed they were stubborn enough to. And Makoto seemed bent on the fact that Motoki should sit nearer to her and pulled him closer to her. Ami was content for the moment to instruct the young blond on the habits of their friends. While Motoki simply wanted to get away from them as soon as humanly possible.  
  
"Motoki? How long have you had that twitch in your cheek?"  
  
  
  
Hello all! I hope this'll do for now. School has been hell; this is a short version of what I wanted chpt 3 to be. I'll fix it a bit soon as I find time. Thanks for reading this, don't forget to r&r. Constructive criticisms are all I'll take, no useless flames ~^, 


End file.
